


The Eldritch Ones

by TheLaughingManic



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mushishi
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingManic/pseuds/TheLaughingManic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceived as otherworldly and strange, primitive and mysterious . . .<br/>Appearing to be entirely different beings from the flora and fauna familiar to us . . .<br/>Fearing the eldritch ones since time immemorial, mankind has since come to call them ‘mushi’</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ginko has a series of encounters with a familiar set of kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning Notes

First, I apologize for designating a chapter entirely for a few notes I wanted to say at the beginning.

This is something that was inspired from marathoning the Haikyuu anime and manga back to back with Mushishi. I hope you enjoy the crossover, strange as it is.

Also, considering that writing the first chapter alone took me a full month, and that I'm going back to school soon, this will be a very slowly updated fic. However, as each chapter is meant to be a stand-alone episode, there shouldn't be any cliffhangers.

There might be hints at pairings/ships, some hints more heavily suggested than others, but nothing concrete or explicit. Read at your own discretion.

Any updates or edits I want to add about the fic later on will be posted here.

Alright, I think that's all I have to say for now!

Happy reading and I hope you enjoy the stories~!!

(^_^)

UPDATE [Jan 11, 2015]: First chapter "The Sun in the Shadows" posted!


	2. The Sun in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep thy distance from the ersatz sun for it shines a light not meant for the human world . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROLOGUE
> 
> A soft breeze slips through ancient, solemn branches, rustling leaves dyed a deep blue-green. Through the whispering foliage, late summer sunlight spills down and gently warms the figures of three youths quietly making their way through the forest.
> 
> Fair and slight of build, with short, coppery hair, the smallest tugs lightly on her brother’s shirt, pointing up at one of the largest, oldest trees in the area.
> 
> “Ani, look. It’s like the sun is stuck in the tree.”
> 
> “What are you talking about,” the brother laughs. “Natsu, you’re too old to be saying such silly . . .” He trails off as he turns to look. His arm shoots out to grab the shirt of the tallest.
> 
> Arrows rattle in their quiver as the other boy stumbles. He whips around, about to bite out an insult only to have it die on his lips as sharp blue eyes follow the gazes of the other two.
> 
> Nestled in the crown of the tallest tree around them, a large orb of light pulsates slowly, its bright glow fading in and out like an ancient heartbeat.
> 
> The three of them stand there, entranced, as the forest murmurs around them.
> 
> A breeze rustles playfully through flyaway, red-brown hair. The brother blinks.
> 
> “That’s out of your range, right?”
> 
> “Unfortunately.” The taller youth readjusts his quiver. Taking his bow out, he plucks the bowstring experimentally — a satisfying twang — before placing it back in his quiver.
> 
> “Do you remember what we’re at?” A mischievous grin starts to tug at the lips of the shorter boy.
> 
> Anticipation flashes in the other’s eyes. “109 even.”
> 
> The girl gasps, eyes widening. “Don’t even think—“ She shoots forward to grab both of them only to grasp at air.
> 
> The shorter youth had already dashed to the tree, springing up and swinging himself onto a thick branch. From there, with dizzying speed, he bounds from branch to branch, swiftly disappearing into the tree’s thick, green foliage.
> 
> The taller one follows in close pursuit, ascending the tree with efficient, methodical movements. He impatiently shakes back sleek, black hair, eyes quickly scanning back and forth for an optimal vantage point. The foliage soon engulfs him as well.
> 
> Left behind, the young girl stomps her feet, crying out, “Ugh! Why do you two always have to make everything into a contest!?” Crossing her arms huffily, she plops herself down among the tree’s roots, peering up in a futile attempt to make out the two boys among its tangled branches.
> 
> **~*~**

**~*~**

  
When Ginko makes it out of the forest, he finds a small village sleepily tucked away in a gently sloping valley. Off to one side, tiny figures of people work, hunched over, in terraced rice paddies.

He sips some water from a bamboo container, shielding his face from the bright sunlight pouring down.

As he passes through the village, he notices a small, fair girl shuffling among the streets, head hung low and shoulders weighed down with exhaustion. The other villagers avert their gazes, redirecting their children away as they skirt fearfully around her.

Green eye narrowing, Ginko pauses to watch. The young girl slowly drifts from door to door, begging earnestly each time. Most of the doors remain closed, impassive to the insistent knocking and pleading. The few times they do open, only cold stares and fearful glances greet the outsider, a few harsh words spat out before the doors slam shut. 

As the girl moves to the next house, sighing after another slammed door, Ginko quietly inches closer to observe from behind the corner of a neighboring house.

The door opens easily, a welcoming smile on the child’s face. “Hi!—“

A mother hurriedly sweeps her child away, softly scolding, “How many times have I told you not to answer the door . . .” Her voice fades away into the recesses of the house, a fearful, angry glance thrown out the door as she retreats with her child.

A tall, imposing father takes her place. His mouth thins into a cold, hard line. He directs his gaze to somewhere above the figure’s head. “What do you want.”

The girl looks tiny and frail against the father. Gulping, she squares her shoulders, and asks with a high, tremulous voice, “Please, can you spare some food? I'll work in your fields or clean your house or look after your kid, I'll do anything, just please, help us, my brother and his friend, they're sick—"

"Only serves you right." The girl stiffens. The mother reappears behind her husband, eyes cold.

“We have nothing to offer to the likes of you and your _friend_ ,” the father adds, spitting out the last word. “Now scat before you curse the rest of us.” The door slams.

Ginko frowns. _No mention of the brother?_

The girl roughly wipes at her eyes, trembling all over from the effort not to cry.

Ginko approaches softly, placing a gentle hand on a small, bony shoulder. The girl jerks, whirling a wide teary gaze up at him. 

"I'm Ginko. You say your brother and his friend are sick?"

After a moment, the girl nods timidly. In a very soft voice, she asks, "Can you help?"

“Possibly. If mushi are involved.”

“Mushi?”

  
 **~*~**

  
Seated at the edge of the forest on a warm cushion of grass, the young girl gazes at Ginko hesitantly for a few moments, then looks down at the ground, picking at the grass stems. 

"I don't know where to start . . ."

Ginko takes a drag on his cigarette. “What about this 'curse' then?"

She frowns. “There’s no curse, the villagers are just a bunch of stupid, superstitious stinkers,” she whispers harshly. "They think I'm crazy. They think I made my brother up.“

“Hmm.” Ginko watches the thin trail of smoke from his cigarette wind away into the clear, blue sky. ”Why?"

There’s a long pause as the girl worries at her lip. She takes in a deep breath, holds it, then lets it go in a long, slow whoosh.

“The three of us are orphans. We have no home so we wander around, living off whatever nature gives us. Ani is really fast and can jump really high, higher than anyone else you’d ever meet. He’d climb trees in a flash and bring back the fruits and nuts from the highest branches, a giant proud smile on his face. His friend, Tobio-nii, is— was the best archer ever. No one could beat his aim and accuracy.” The girl smiles faintly, eyes watery. Voice quivering, she continues. “The two of them were always so competitive. A few weeks ago, though, during one of their stupid contests, they had . . . an accident.”

She stops, dropping her face and gripping her kimono in her lap. Large drops plop down, darkening her clothes.

Ginko gazes at her steadily, waiting for her to calm down. “What happened?”

The small girl keeps her gaze fixed on the ground, eyes hidden behind a fringe of red-brown hair. Her knuckles whiten, trembling. “We were walking through the forest when I noticed a bright light . . .”

  
 **~*~**

  
_She peers up through the tangled branches, trying to see if she could catch even a glimpse of either boy._

_A high, brittle sound like glass shattering pierces the air. Flinching, the girl covers her ears in pain. She looks up in surprise as, muffled through her hands, the sound of snapping branches rapidly grows louder._

_A blinding light suddenly crashes before her. Screaming, she scrabbles away, hands flying up to shield her eyes._

_There’s yelling, so much yelling._

_Squinting through her fingers, the girl cautiously approaches. Her breathes catches as tears spill down her face._

_There’s Tobio, quiver smashed with bow and arrows snapped and scattered all over the ground. He’s rolling around, kicking up clouds of dirt and dead leaves as he clutches at his eyes, yelling and yelling and yelling . . ._

_Close by him lies her brother, unconscious, barely breathing, and soaked in a strange, dazzlingly bright golden liquid._

_“H— help!” Her breath comes in quick, choked sobs as she struggles to get up. Looking around frantically, she shakily runs off in a random direction, hoping to come across someone, anyone!_

_“Please!”_

  
**~*~**

  
“The villagers were kind enough to come with me right away. Even from a distance, we could see a bright glow coming from where I left the guys. And when we finally reached the tree, the entire area was brightly lit up like we were right under the sun itself, not deep in the forest. Under the tree was Tobio-nii, passed out by then. But Ani was . . .” Her voice hitches, dropping so low that Ginko has to lean in. “Ani was nowhere to be seen.”

  
 **~*~**

  
The blue of the sky gradually deepens into purple, lengthening and melding together shadows as the young girl leads Ginko deeper and deeper back into the forest.

“Ah, it’s not back yet,” she murmurs softly. Up ahead, Ginko can just make out the majestic crown of a tree soaring above the others.

“Hmm?”

Lithely picking her way over the thick, tangled roots, she says, “That light I mentioned earlier. It comes and goes at random. Though it always sticks near the tree.”

“I see.”

Ginko ducks under a low-hanging branch, brushing aside its verdant leaves, to come upon a small dusky clearing where a massive, ancient trunk stands imposingly. He feels his gaze trail up and up and up . . .

“Tobio-nii?”

“Over here,” a low voice answers.

Tightly hugging the trunk, a tall, lean youth swears under his breath as he haltingly trips and stumbles over the many large, gnarled roots.

“What are you doing?” the girl cries out, running over. “You’re supposed to be resting!” Despite waving her off, the young man lets himself be led over to a roomy crevice between two roots, and at her gentle nudge, collapses easily onto the ground. Ginko walks over more leisurely, green eye studying the youth.

“How’s the pain?” The girl’s hands flutter hesitantly over him, unsure of what to do. 

“It’s in my chest now. Hard to breathe.” He drops his head, talking in between large pants of breath.

“Your eyes?” The youth, Tobio, shakes his head. The girl stills and sits back. 

Abruptly, the young man tenses and whips his gaze towards Ginko. “Who’s this?” Sharp eyes dart to and fro, futilely trying to find the mushishi.

“This is Ginko,” the girl tries to soothe. “He says he might be able to help you and— and Ani.” She hiccups a little, swiping at her eyes.

“Natsu . . .” Tobio’s voice softens. He extends a hand tentatively to find the girl’s head, ruffling her auburn locks tenderly. “Shouyou isn’t dead. I can still sense him nearby.” The girl, Natsu, nods her head slowly, unconvinced.

“How can you tell?” Ginko moves over so that he can face the young man directly.

Tobio looks up, sleek, black hair falling back to reveal clouded eyes. “Sight isn’t the only thing an archer needs,” he says flatly.

“Makes sense.” Ginko crouches down, reaching out a hand. “May I?” After a moment, the youth nods curtly, once.

Ginko gently grips the other’s chin, slowly turning his head this way and that. Though the youth’s eyes have a milky sheen to them, Ginko notes a strange gleam, like pieces of gold, glinting up from their dark, blue depths.

Taking out his cigarette, Ginko leans his head against Tobio’s chest, listening to the other’s heartbeat and uneven breathing. He leans back shortly, sticking his cigarette back in his mouth. “Your sight. It’s not a darkness but rather a brightness that blinds you, isn’t it?”

Those milky blue eyes widen. “How . . . ?”

Ginko breathes out a soft stream of smoke and straightens. “I think I can piece together what happened. Though I want to wait for— Shouyou, is it? — just to be sure.”

Natsu looks up, hazel eyes large and glistening. “What?”

Ginko stares at the two of them, gaze serious. _Just hope it’s not too late._

  
 **~*~**

  
Night falls soon thereafter, blanketing the forest in a hushed darkness.

Ginko lights another mushi-cigarette, listening to the troubled sleep of the young ones sleeping nearby. He frowns as one of them draws in a ragged, broken breath.

_Hurry up and come out, golden boy._

As if in response, a bright golden glow suddenly shines from above. Ginko looks up into the dark foliage, gaze unwavering as a golden brilliance gradually floods the clearing, illuminating the area as bright as day.

_As I thought._

Ginko watches, still and silent, as a small youth floats down from among the branches, copper hair and lithe body glowing radiantly like the sun. Without a moment’s pause, he glides over to Ginko, golden-brown eyes burning up into a placid green one.

  
 **~*~**

  
_Though Shouyou has long since disappeared from his sight, Tobio can still sense the other boy, feel the slight vibrations of the tree as the other bounds from branch to branch above him. He doesn’t need the tree to know where Shouyou is though; always, always, he can feel Shouyou’s warmth, his heat that feels like its on the verge of burning Tobio, no matter how far away they get from each other._

_Shutting his eyes for a moment, Tobio takes a deep breath. Shouyou is only a few branches away from breaking through the crown. Releasing his breath evenly, Tobio opens his eyes, scanning, scanning, scanning—_

_He grins. There! That’s the perfect spot! Tobio swiftly makes his way over to a thick, misshapen branch that sticks out of the tree’s foliage, carefully edging himself out to the tip and crouching low. In one deft movement, he draws out his bow and loads it, releasing his arrow instantly just as Shouyou bursts through the top of the tree, hand stretched out towards the strange, pulsing ball of light . . ._

_Green and brown blur past Shouyou as he flies higher and higher. Adrenaline thrums through his body, heartbeat fast and wild as the wind whips past his face. He know’s he’s grinning wildly, a fierce gleam shining bright in his eyes, but he doesn’t care, not when he’s with Tobio like this, in sync and challenging each other._

_He can feel him, feel that calm, collected coolness as the other cocks his bow. Shouyou’s grin widens, and he pushes himself even more, muscles straining as he propels himself out of the crown. He’s jumped too far, and there’s a moment where he’s floating above the tree, wide, brown eyes drinking in the entire mountainside spread out before him._

_Then he’s falling back to the tree, and there’s that orb below him, its pulsing light beckoning to him. He stretches out a hand—_

_The orb shatters, showering Shouyou with a sweet, wet warmth. Surprised, he fumbles his landing and slips, panic choking him silent as he starts to crash through the branches._

_Below, Tobio yells as a white-hot light flares and bursts in his eyes. The world goes white as pain sears through his head, causing him to stumble off the branch . . ._

  
**~*~**

  
“Shouyou is here and alive,” Ginko starts. Roused by the bright light, Tobio and Natsu now sit before him, solemn and silent. Shouyou himself floats cross-legged behind the other two, his whole being seeming to burn with unabated intensity.

“He’s the source of this light,” Ginko adds. “Due to your guys’ accident, he has just turned into a form that can no longer be seen nor heard by most people.” 

A small copper head gazes around in wonder, calling out tentatively, “Ani?”

Her brother bites his lip, eyes pained, and drifts nearer to wrap shining, translucent arms around his sister.

“The mushi that you three came across is a Kouchidama (光池玉),” Ginko continues. “As you saw, it’s a spherical mushi that serves as a reservoir of kouki, the golden water that is the precursor to all mushi and necessary for all of the life you see around you. The Kouchidama distributes kouki in areas where it’s sparse and collects it from areas where it’s abundant. By preserving this balance, it thus serves as an important agent of the natural order.”

Shutting his eyes for a moment, Ginko takes a drag on his cigarette. “Most likely, when the Kouchidama shattered, the stored kouki that spilled over Shouyou must have mixed with his body, turning him into a human-mushi hybrid. That’s why you two can’t see him.”

Ginko shifts his gaze to meet Shouyou’s. “If we don’t hurry, I’m afraid he may fully transform into a mushi and forever lose his human self—” he brings his gaze back to Tobio “— but that isn’t the only problem.”

He pauses to gaze seriously at Tobio and Shouyou. “Animals steer away from the Kouchidama, guided by an instinctual knowledge of the natural order. However, humans not so much. So the Kouchidama has a self-defense mechanism: It’ll send pieces of itself into its attacker. Those pieces are probably what’s obstructing your sight now.”

Ginko takes a break to gently blow out a small wisp of smoke. “There’s more though. From there, those pieces will travel to the host’s heart and use the host’s life to restore itself. Once fully recovered, it’ll then exit the host.”

A soft breeze slips through the clearing, quietly ruffling their hair.

“What happens to the host?” Natsu whispers, eyes glistening with unshed tears. The black-haired youth stares resolutely at the ground, unmoving, while the other hides his eyes behind a golden-copper fringe of flyaway hair, body trembling ever so slightly as he continually clenches and unclenches his fists.

Ginko gazes at the three of them, face unreadable. The thin tail of smoke rising from his cigarette undulates eerily in the golden light. 

“The Kouchidama will use all of the host’s life to restore itself.”

The small girl seems to grow even smaller as she drops her face into her hands. Tears spill quietly over her face, glimmering little rivulets that stream freely down her face, slip between her fingers, and drip onto the ground. Straight locks of black hair remain unnaturally still, continuing to cover the feelings hidden underneath. Gold and translucent, Shouyou snaps his head back, yelling soundlessly into the pitch-black sky.

“However.” Three pairs of eyes turn towards Ginko, all roiling with countless, nameless emotions.

“There might be a way to help you both, if you’re willing to take a gamble.”

**  
~*~**

  
Natsu crouches obediently behind a nearby tree as Ginko had instructed her, watching with eyes wide and sharp with curiosity at the two figures brilliantly illuminated within the clearing.

Ginko studies the blind youth before him, one hand holding his cigarette to his mouth, the other tucked into his pocket. “Tobio, you said you can sense Shouyou nearby.” The youth nods. “Can you pinpoint where is he now?”

Tobio gazes in the direction of Ginko for a few moments, frowning, but eventually nods. Closing his eyes, his features still as he steadily breathes in and out. Shimmering with excitement, Shouyou flits around Tobio with sparkling, hopeful eyes.

Calm focus soon dissipates as Tobio’s face scrunches with irritation. “Shouyou, you dumbass, stop moving around so goddam much so I can figure out where you are!!”

His arm shoots out reflexively just as Shouyou freezes, somehow latching onto a head of golden, ethereal hair that waves and flows underneath warm fingers.

Ginko almost drops his cigarette. Gold and blue eyes widen at each other as one breathes, “Shouyou?”

“Right.” Ginko collects himself. “Tobio, draw Shouyou closer to you and don’t let go. Stuck as he is between the human and mushi realms, he needs someone to anchor him to this world.”

A hand slowly comes up to join the other to cup Shouyou’s face. After resting there for a bit, both hands then gingerly feel their way down his neck, shoulders, and chest before slipping around his back. Once there, Tobio carefully pulls the floating, glowing boy closer till he too is kneeling on the forest floor.

Tobio leans into the radiant glow, murmuring, "Can’t feel a thing but . . . so warm.”

“Shouyou.” The youth turns large, golden-brown eyes on Ginko. “We’re going to try and draw the Kouchidama out. It’s only speculation, but I think that the Kouchidama uses the host’s life to restore itself in the absence of a near enough source of kouki. So hopefully, we can redirect the Kouchidama to use your kouki instead, which should return you to your human state, and in so doing, also draw it out of Tobio.”

Ginko waits for the uncertain nod from the youth before continuing, “Try and see if you can reach the Kouchidama fragments within Tobio’s chest. You should be able to slip your hands in.”

Ginko can see the other gulp nervously as he turns back towards Tobio. Bright, limpid hands hesitantly approach, pausing just a hair’s breadth from the other’s chest. Ginko thinks he hears the words _I trust you, idiot, now hurry up_ carried to him on a small breeze. He rubs his ears and pretends that's it’s just his imagination just as he pretends that he doesn't notice the shorter boy jerk back, wide eyes blinking several times.

Shouyou's eyes then start to blaze as determination flows over his features. He nods once, sharply, and gently begins to press his palms against the other’s chest. Tobio winces slightly, but grits his teeth and doesn’t pull away.

Closing his eyes, Shouyou takes a deep, deep breath, then flashes his eyes open and pushes roughly. His golden, glowing hands disappear into Tobio’s chest, causing the tall youth to gasp breathily. With eyes half-lidded in concentration, the ethereal youth pushes on, shifting his arms a little as he searches.

“Hot . . . ,” Tobio pants, face beginning to flush.

The moment Ginko sees Shouyou’s face break into a wide smile, the two youths immediately stiffen, heads falling back. Their mouths slacken as their eyes dilate to black pools. From Shouyou’s eyes and mouth rises a faint, golden mist; from Tobio’s float up numerous tiny, delicate fragments that glitter gold in the light. 

The mist and fragments slowly spiral upwards, swirling into a small cloud some height above the two youths.

As the stars quietly drift across the night sky, the golden light in the clearing begins to fade away bit by bit. In the dimming glow, the shadowy silhouette of a slim youth starts to discern itself, the lines of his body growing more distinct as the clearing darkens. High above their heads, the golden cloud of mist and fragments grows denser and brighter, fed by a continuous stream from the two youths entranced below.

The small girl hidden behind a nearby tree has long since fallen asleep. Keeping a careful eye on the glowing cloud, Ginko goes to retrieve her, laying her beside him underneath the massive, ancient tree. Rummaging in his pack, he draws out a blanket to cover Natsu with, gently tucking it in around her.

The sky above the trees begins to wake, yawning redly as the stars wink out one by one.

The last of the mist and fragments finally leave the bodies of the two youths. Eyes slipping shut, they collapse forward into an ungainly heap over each other, unconscious but breathing.

The cloud flashes brilliantly for a moment, blinding Ginko. By the time he blinks his vision back, the newly formed Kouchidama has already weaved some way into the forest, its pulsing golden light quickly disappearing among the shadows.

Ginko sighs, collapsing against the ancient trunk. Sliding down, he lights a new mushi-cigarette and watches the dappled sunlight gradually warm the forest floor. Nearby, he can hear the steady, relaxed breathing of three youths, untroubled and comfortable in their slumber.

  
 **~*~**

  
“GYAAAAAHHHH—” _thwack!_   “—OW!”  
“Stop screaming, you dumbass!!”  
“But there are weird, glowy thingies wriggling around everywhere . . .”

Ginko sleepily blinks awake. He drifts his gaze over to where the two youths have fallen silent, mouths agape as they stare at each other.

Warm, mid-afternoon sunlight falls through the tangled foliage, spilling over in waves over the two of them. A soft breeze glides through, ruffling flyaway, coppery-gold locks and slipping through sleek, black bangs. 

Their mouths start to move, their voices stumbling over each other in their rush to say something intelligible.

“You—”  
“Your sight—”  
“—really here?”  
“I can talk?!”  
“I can see?!”

“ANI!!” A shock of copper bolts past Ginko, bowling over the shorter youth. Big, fat tears roll down her cheeks as Natsu sits on her brother’s chest, repeatedly beating at his chest.

“You big fat stupid jerk!” she sobs angrily. “You and Tobio-nii both! You big fat stupid jerks with your big fat stupid jerk contests and making me worry and dying and waaaahhhhhh—” She collapses onto her brother, the rest of her words devolving into hiccuping sobs.

Gently, Shouyou sits up, cradling his sister. Tobio scoots closer, the both of them rubbing her back as they awkwardly murmur apologies.

A small flock of tiny, faintly glowing coils spiral between the two boys. They both jerk back, crying out in surprise.

Natsu lifts her head, rubbing her eyes. “What? What happened?” she sniffles, her crying momentarily forgotten. The flock of coils drift past her but her eyes don’t seem to notice them.

Shouyou’s eyes flash gold and triumphant. “See!”

Wide, blue eyes slowly trail upwards, darting this way and that as they try to take in at one glance all of the mushi crawling everywhere. The small girl between them looks from one to the other, following their gazes and growing increasingly frustrated.

“What’s going on?” she pouts finally.

“It appears that you two can now see mushi,” Ginko says, ambling closer. “The Kouchidama is a powerful mushi so most humans can see it, but the majority of mushi are too small and weak to be seen by the average person.”

Natsu’s pout deepens. Crossing her arms, she huffily says, “No fair!”

“It’s not always a blessing to be able to see mushi,” Ginko says gently. Turning a stern gaze on the two youths, he adds, “I hope this taught you something. Since the two of you seem like idiots—“ the two boys squawk indignantly while Natsu giggles behind her hand ”—now that you can see mushi, I’m going to have to teach you the basics about the most common ones so you two don’t attempt anything stupid again. Hopefully.” He takes a drag on his cigarette, uncaring of the sulky glares directed his way.

“This should also give me a chance to make sure everything else is fine with you guys,” he adds, level green eye studying the two boys. “Encounters with mushi rarely leave one untouched so I want to make sure that any side effects aren’t anything too serious.”

The two youths before him nod in understanding. Then they nod at each other and scramble to their knees. Counting under their breath, they bow and state in unison, “Thank you for taking care of us! If there’s anything we can do to help you, please let us know!” Natsu nods vigorously in agreement.

Ginko almost chokes on his cigarette. He swiftly turns around, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. 

“C’mon, let’s get going. I have the tendency to attract mushi so I need to keep moving.”

  
 **~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE
> 
> As the sky grows grey and heavy over barren, black branches, Ginko begins to hear whispers of a mysterious pair of youths.
> 
> One seems to be made of air, running faster and jumping higher than the wind. His hair and eyes glow unnaturally, as if imbued with the sun’s light. The other, an archer tall and imposing, has inhuman accuracy, never missing a shot. He can see even in the dark so that nothing escapes his eyes, whether day or night. What's more, they talk of strange creatures that no one else but them can see. What can they be but gods, they say.
> 
> Ginko smiles despite himself. _Well, you can’t help a few side effects._
> 
> He hitches his pack and continues trudging up the mountain path.
> 
> **~*~**
> 
> . . . . . Next Time: Moonlit Peak . . . . .


End file.
